ortosisfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspects
Aspects are spirits who represent a facet of a particular God. These spirits physically manifest, wearing whichever form suits them the most - while they are genderless, most choose to take on a gendered form, depending on their purpose. They are single-minded creatures, only caring for the aspect that they represent and failing to understand other people's perspectives. While most are kindly, some can be quite fearsome. Aspects of Lilith Nya: Nya resides mostly on the eastern feet of the Rithwyn mountains, within the forest, and travels silently as a weeping Naga swathed in black smoke. Her face is of smooth, polished stone, and her horns burned away, but her elongated fingertips trail rot and decay wherever they touch. She represents the changing of seasons from Autumn to Winter, and the inevitable and perpetual cycle of death and rebirth - from rotting things come nutrients for the next generation. She directly represents the acceptance of death, hibernation, winter, and true solace. While she bears no ill will toward any, her touch is death to any of the living. Citizens of the area call her the Weeping Woman, the Lady of Decay, and Winter's Wife. Ulysses: Ulysses haunts ancient battlegrounds and fields of bloody loss. He comes and goes from these places as he pleases, and, being the Angel of Mercy, he is drawn to any battles of great numbers throughout the Continent. He appears as an eyeless man with great, grey wings, carrying a spear. It is said that the dying can hear his wings beat as surely as they can hear Lilith's call. He represents euthanasia, and often comes to battlefields to ease the passing of suffering warriors. His presence is one of pure serenity, a calming, soothing aura that takes away the fear of death and the concept of pain. A more benevolent aspect of Lilith, Ulysses takes no lives that are not already committed to Lilith. Lucietto: Lucietto is Pestilence Incarnate. He is rarely seen on the continent and his presence heralds terror, and rightly so - he only walks where a plague or a virulent disease is about to rear its ugly head. He is a malnourished, leperous man, covered in bandages and stinking of rot. It is said that his power resides in his self-sacrifice, however, and that he takes on the illnesses of those he cures. Where he walks he is often followed by plague-creatures, such as rats and roaches. He represents both disease and natural selection. While he is often called upon to cure the plagued, he often refuses; or, he will attempt to drive out one disease with another, killing the patient anyway. He is cynical and shrewd in his dealings with mortals. When he is not heralding disease, he resides in the tomb where his mortal body was buried. Aspects of Rilind Marion: '''Marion is the Midwife, and shows herself to mortals as a heavily pregnant young woman with bright eyes and a simple, dark braid. She represents Rilind's healing aspect, and is the mistress of herbs, potions, salves, midwifery, and even child-raising. She wanders a forest in the south-east of Mardion, which is known these days as Marion's Wood. She can be found anywhere the moon touches the water at night. Marion is worshipped almost as zealously as her patron God. Domestically minded women Continent-wide all turn to her in their times of crisis - whether that crisis be a salve that just won't set or a mother struggling in childbirth. Marion often materialises to aid women giving birth alone, and, rumour has it, she sometimes rescues unwanted newborns and raises them to be her acolytes. '''More soon. Elerion: '''The Martyr. Righteous self-sacrifice, holy battle, champion of justice. Aspects of Connor '''Rohn: The Earthen King. Oversees the rocks and trees and all the flora. Ukuru: The Hidden One. Oversees the balance of nature. Guides natural disasters and cleanses tainted areas. Vargen: '''The Savage Queen: Oversees the animals, all fauna of the world. Aspects of Kellia '''Ovissen: '''The Great Ox. Carries the burdens of warriors in battle and frees them of guilt. '''Ursor: '''The Great Bear. Might and great physical power. '''Avesa: The Skylord. Honour and valour in battle. Chooses those who will be berserkers in the next life.